


【盾铁】可能只是一个pwp

by Marchstark



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Captain Hyrda, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchstark/pseuds/Marchstark
Summary: 或许算是Redeem的番外？注意避雷：alpha蛇盾 X omega铁
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	【盾铁】可能只是一个pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 以前的半存稿，本来是要放进Redeem正文里，今天补完修改完又觉得不像那么回事儿？所以就先单独发出来了Ծ‸Ծ

埋在体内的结逐渐消下去后，Tony才慢慢回过神来，又仿佛是想捍卫自己花花公子名号一般，开启了嘴炮模式——毕竟刚刚自己不受控制地在Steve胯下连续高潮的样子实在是有点太超过了——哪怕体力还没有完全恢复。  
“其实我后来又想了想，如果我依旧保持omega这个体质回到原来的宇宙，也不算是一件坏事。你看，只需要在发情期花钱找几个年轻力壮的男人，大不了就几天不下床。不用担心强行被标记，也不用担心我的信息素会对别人造成什么影响，更不会怀孕——我会让他们都给我带好套——况且他们也不会知道我的体内有通向子宫的生殖腔。我需要做的就只是躺在床上享受性爱就好了——嗨，你知道我在马布里的别墅嘛！那可真是个度过发情期的完美场地，没人会来打扰。在外人看来，只是Tony Stark的又一个奇怪性癖而已，每个月招几个金发大胸的肌肉男开几场淫乱的性爱party。我才不会管媒体他们会这么乱说呢，好名声对于Stark来说...”  
“说完了么？”一直耐心听着自己怀里人像放鞭炮一样不停的讲着他幼稚计划的，我们伟大的九头蛇队长Steve Rogers，终于忍不住要打断这只不知天高地厚的omega了。他当然不反对温存，甚至愿意花时间爱抚和亲吻这个自己不久前标记的omega，让他从高潮的余韵中好好缓口气，才能更完美的接受下一场疯狂——毕竟根据可靠的数据调查和统计，omega的发情期一般都在三天左右，这期间几乎每天都会迎来四五次热潮——不过现在看起来似乎没有那个必要，这家伙恢复的还挺快，这可有点对不起血清赋予自己的四倍体力。  
Tony挑了挑眉，被吻得红肿的嘴唇勾起一个诱人的弧度，刚想开口再胡诌些什么，Steve一个挺身，将自己早就再次昂首的火热整根没入了那人依旧潮湿绵软的后穴，囊袋撞击圆润臀瓣的同时，发出一声清脆的响声。  
“操！操你的Steve Rogers！这才多久你他妈是没有不应期吗？！”  
“哦？我看你体力恢复的得不错。”  
“操！我那是...”  
“Tony，告诉我，你的这些想法，是在我们刚刚做的时候冒出来的么？嗯？我的大天才？”  
“不是...”对上那双已经有些充满危险意味的血红色瞳孔，Tony还是识趣地讲了实话。  
“嗯...就平时...研发抑制剂的时候...啊...空闲下来的时候...瞎想的...啊...Steve...啊...”不等Steve再问，Tony就乖乖地继续解释下去。与此同时，Steve也开始了缓慢的抽送，并且根据刚才的回忆，每一次撞击都精确地擦刮着男人敏感的前列腺，oh老天啊这该死的四倍记忆力。  
“Tony，你是我的。”Steve不动声色地停下了下身的动作。  
“不需要你提醒，我脖子后面现在还疼着！”  
“我说的不止是标记。”  
“这里。”Steve凑到Tony耳边，伸出舌头来挑逗柔软的耳垂，沉重而急促的气息扑在那块被舔得湿哒哒的软肉上。  
“这里。”嘴唇的温度从Tony的耳后蔓延到颈项，一路向下，途中也不忘烫上烙印，最终停留在胸口偏左心脏的位置。Steve向着搏动最明显的地方深深地吻了下去，反复吮吸后留下一个几天都消退不了的暗红色吻痕。再轻车熟路的去吮吸那两粒晕开的粉红。  
“这里。”Steve带着薄茧的手掌缓缓搓揉着Tony腰两侧的软肉，那是经他开发后判定的Tony最敏感的地方。  
“当然，这里。”Steve猛然加快了抽送的速度，粘腻的水声和急促的撞击声瞬间在整个卧室里嚣张地回荡。  
“金发大胸肌肉男？这就是你对我的评价？你想要什么样的性爱Party？我这根Party足够满足你吗？或者说，你那死死咬着我的后穴才是我的Party？嗯？我的大天才？噢，Tony，你可真是我操过的最棒的omega。”Tony聪明的大脑已经被操得直接宕机，任由他的alpha用放肆的语句亵渎他，而这一切都让他兴奋不已。  
熟透的后穴吞吞吐吐着超级士兵尺寸惊人的阴茎，粉嫩的穴肉随着抽插时不时被翻出一点，结合处的淫液已经打成了白色泡沫状。  
空气中alpha像海水般浓郁的信息素甚至让Tony 产生了幻觉，他像是暴风雨中的海上帆船，巨浪一次次试图摧毁他，又一次次地承载他，他被浪头狠狠抛起又稳稳接住，被欲望的漩涡卷入海底，在临近窒息时又被推到海面。这片暴怒的海洋是他的唯一，是他命运的掌控者，是他的神。他或浮或沉，任由自己肉体和灵魂被冲刷被击打被入侵。海水漫过他的身体渗入他每一个细胞。最终，他在这场躲不过的灾难中，与灾难的始作俑者融为一体。  
Steve满意地欣赏着几乎软瘫的Tony，那满身的印记和狼狈不堪的后穴——甚至还在不断向外流着生殖腔内含不住的精液——正是自己的杰作。他抱起半昏半醒的omega走去浴室，omega下意识地在alpha怀里扭动。Steve低头看着那毛茸茸的棕色脑袋不老实的在自己胸前蹭来蹭去，把手臂又收紧了些。  
波塞冬能掀起巨浪海啸也能瞬间安抚使其风平浪静，试图摆脱神的掌控，必将受到失控自毁的惩罚。多少违背神命的海域最终迷失在自己的疯狂中被反噬？  
谢谢你，Tony。  
你给了我本以为永不会得到的救赎


End file.
